My Dear KamijouSensei
by Kousagi Angel
Summary: Hiroki is a normal high school teacher, but when one of his students starts pursuing him things become much more complicated. AU Egoist.
1. Chapter 1

My Dear Kamijou-Sensei

Disclaimer: God, I just don't know what to tell you anymore… I don't own Junjou Romantica!

Summary: Hiroki is a normal high school teacher, but when one of his students starts pursuing him things become much more complicated. AU Egoist.

*Shrugs* Short summary, short chapter, just all around shortness. Err... I hate the title of this, but I couldn't come up with anything better. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter One

Nowaki stared off into space as they walked towards their new classroom. It was the start of a new year and now they were in their last year of high school. "Oi! Nowaki!" A voice snapped from beside him.

"Hm?" Nowaki looked over to the short brunette standing next to him.

"Geez," Misaki sighed shaking his head at his friend.

"I'm sorry, Misaki-kun. What were you saying again?" Nowaki asked.

"I was saying that this year we're stuck with Kamijou the devil." Misaki repeated.

"Who?"

"You don't know?!" Misaki stood, staring agape at Nowaki. "Kamijou is the strictest teacher here! I heard that he throws books at his students if they aren't paying attention or if they fall asleep!"

"Then I guess you'll be the only one of us having trouble." Shinobu said, sticking his tongue out and wrapping his arm around his friend. "You're _always _falling asleep in class and daydreaming, it's a wonder that you even _passed_."

"Shut-up!" Misaki yelled as he slapped Shinobu upside the head. Nowaki laughed as the two began fighting each other.

"Alright, alright, break it up, break it up!" A teacher ordered as he pulled the two teens apart. "Wait until school is over, then you can beat each other's brains out." He said. "Now, I'll let you off 'cause it's the first day of school, just don't let me catch you doing it again got it-"

"MIYAGI! What the hell are you telling those kids?" A pissed off voice asked.

"Ah, nothing Kamijou!" Miyagi replied scratching the back of his head and smiling innocently as the other teacher came near them. Nowaki looked over to the other teacher and felt his heart skip a beat. The teacher, Kamijou, had messy light brown hair and cinnamon colored eyes which were unfortunately concealed by the glasses he had on, and was wearing what Nowaki thought was the cutest scowl on his face. Suddenly, the bell went off. "There goes the bell, better get going!" Miyagi said, as he high-tailed it out of there.

Hiroki glared at the three students. "Well, are you just going to stand there all day? Get moving!" He snapped. Misaki and Shinobu gulped and quickly rushed into the room with Nowaki trailing calmly behind them, a small smile on his face. Kamijou stalked in after them and went up to the front of the room then began writing his name on the board.

After going over the class rules and whatnot, Hiroki began his lesson. Nowaki continued to stare at the teacher throughout the whole class with a dreamy look on his face. "Oi! Pay attention!" Hiroki snapped at the daydreaming teen, a little unnerved at how Nowaki was staring at him. "What?! Do you think the answers are on my face?! Look at your paper and get back to work!"

Feeling that he'd truly be in trouble, Nowaki grabbed his pencil and looked over the paper Hiroki had handed out to them. In no time, he was finished with it and went back to staring at Hiroki shamelessly. Hiroki felt his blood rush up to his face as he noticed that Nowaki had started staring at him again. _'T-there's no way he's done with it already.' _He thought as he angrily stomped over to Nowaki's desk and snatched the paper away. He looked over it again and again, but sure enough every question was done and answered correctly.

Hiroki slammed the paper back down onto the desk and walked away, muttering incoherently to himself. Nowaki smiled brightly and couldn't help but notice how cute the blush on Hiroki's face was.

After the school day had ended, Misaki and Shinobu were both sporting bruises which were sure to last a few days if not more, all from not paying attention in Hiroki's class. "Ow…" Misaki groaned as he lightly touched the large bruise on his face. "Ah, I think I'll just head home for the day. See ya guys." He said as he walked away from them.

"Bye, Misaki," The other two said, watching as he left.

"Hey, Nowaki, wanna walk home together?" Shinobu asked, looking at the taller teen.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here a little longer." Nowaki replied.

Shinobu frowned and rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever. Bye, Nowaki." With that, he left.

"Aren't you going to leave with your friends?" Hiroki asked, glaring at the teen who was keeping him from going home.

"Kamijou-sensei, I need some help on this problem." Nowaki said, pulling out the homework Hiroki had given them and pointing the problem out to Hiroki.

Hiroki felt his eye twitch as he looked upon the problem. "Kusama, I know perfectly well that you know how to do this problem."

"Please, Kamijou-sensei?" Nowaki asked.

"If you really need help, why don't you go ask Miyagi? I'm sure he'd be happy to help you." Hiroki replied.

"Oh, okay then…" Nowaki said giving Hiroki a dejected looking face. Hiroki immediately felt bad as the teen turned to leave.

"Ah, wait!"

"Yes, Kamijou-sensei?"

"Fine, I'll teach you how to do the problem." Hiroki sighed.

Nowaki's face instantly lit up. "Really?!"

"Yes, so sit down and wipe that smile off your face before I change my mind!" Hiroki snapped. Nowaki instantly complied, sitting at the desk and waiting as Hiroki pulled up a chair and sat at the desk with him. Hiroki began explaining the easy problem and how to do it; while Nowaki just sat there barely even comprehending what the teacher was telling him. Soon, Hiroki was done and the problem was completed. "Now, is there anything else you need help with?" Hiroki asked exasperatedly.

"No, that's all." Nowaki said, getting up. "Thank you, Kamijou-sensei." He beamed, giving Hiroki a dazzling smile. A blush rose to Hiroki's cheeks and he quickly averted his eyes. _'He's so cute.' _Nowaki thought, his grin widening. "See you tomorrow!" Nowaki left the room feeling happier than he had ever felt in his life. This year was definitely going to be fun.

--

Yatta! It's finished, well the first chapter anyway… My first Egoist story, I'm so excited! ^_^ God, but now I feel mean somehow… Romantica and Terrorist are cute, too and they'll also be in this fic just not as much… ehh, anyway, if you enjoyed this please review!


	2. Chapter 2

My Dear Kamijou-Sensei

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Junjou Romantica.

Thank you for the awesome reviews and for story alerting/favoriting! You guys are the best! ^^. Well, anyways, here's chapter two!

Chapter Two

Hiroki grunted in annoyance as the tall teen left his classroom. For the past few weeks the annoying brat had been pestering him to be his tutor. Eventually, Hiroki had finally given in after Nowaki had given him that sad face that resembled that of a lost puppy. Why him? Why couldn't the brat go bother Miyagi or ask the other brat who always seemed to have a scowl on his face? Why did he have to constantly bother Hiroki to tutor him, when Hiroki knew perfectly well that Nowaki could do the work on his own?

Sighing, Hiroki pinched the bridge of his nose and then looked down at the book sitting on his desk; it was for his next class and he still hadn't gotten a chance to read it. Picking it up, Hiroki walked out of the classroom and made his way to the teacher's lounge. He would have just read it in his room, but thought not to incase a certain tall pesky student decided to pay him another visit. Plus the other room was a perfect place because all the other teachers usually preferred to leave campus or stay in their own rooms for lunch, which meant no one would be there to bother him.

Upon opening the door though, he heard voices.

"Ahhh… Stop it…! Usagi…san!"

Hiroki felt his blood rush up to his face and he quickly ducked out of the room. Curious as to who was having sex in the teacher's lounge, he stood outside the door quietly listening.

Someone chuckled. "You keep saying that you don't want it, but… _this _says otherwise." The other person moaned loudly. Hiroki felt that the voice sounded awfully familiar, but for the life of him he couldn't place it. "_Misaki…_" The familiar voice groaned.

"Kamijou-sensei, what are you doing?" Hiroki jumped at the voice and quickly had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep himself from yelping, and possibly being found out by the two in the room. Turning around, he glared at the tall lanky teen.

"Wait! Stop, someone's out there! We have to stop."

The other growled and rustling was heard from the room. Hearing them coming towards the door, Hiroki grabbed onto Nowaki's hand and rushed down the hallway and then quickly ran into a random room whose door was open. Watching from the room, he saw as two people exited the teacher's lounge. His jaw dropped as he caught sight of his friend, Akihiko who looked positively pissed off. Standing beside him was the idiot whom Hiroki was always throwing things at, he had a deep blush covering his face and his clothes were in disarray unlike Akihiko's.

"See? No ones here." Akihiko said, looking to the boy.

"B-b-but, I was sure I heard someone." Misaki stuttered.

"It was probably just your imagination." Akihiko stated. "Now," he said leaning over and nipping the boy's ear, before whispering something which made Misaki blush even more than Hiroki thought was possible. Akihiko grabbed onto his hand and pulled him back into the room and the door closed behind them with a click.

Hiroki couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. His best friend was having an affair with a student. _A student! _He could be fired if someone ever found out and possibly lose his teaching credentials. But seriously a student?! The same student who wouldn't know good literature if it came and bit him on the ass. The same student who was constantly falling asleep in class and if he wasn't doing that he was talking to the blonde haired idiot who sat next to him. It was unbelievable.

"You know…" Hiroki tensed as he felt someone's arms slip around his waist. He had completely forgotten that Nowaki was in there with him. "We could do that, too." Nowaki's face nuzzled into the crook of Hiroki's neck, as he tentatively kissed the sensitive skin. Hiroki felt a pleasurable shudder ripple throughout his body as what the teen said registered in his brain. He suppressed a moan as Nowaki's large hand began unbuttoning his shirt and then traced over the skin of his stomach.

Suddenly realizing that this was his student, Hiroki quickly pulled away and glared at the teen, who just smiled back in return. "I don't know what you're planning you little brat, but don't pull that shit with me! There's no way in hell I'd ever do _that _with a student!" He snapped. "So, get it out of your freakin' head 'cause it ain't happening!"

"Hm? Is that so, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked as he crept towards the teacher. Before he realized it, Hiroki was trapped between the door and the tall student.

"Hey, who said you could call me that?!"

Nowaki placed his hands on both sides of Hiroki, trapping him completely. Hiroki felt his breath hitch as the dark haired teen leaned down and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. The teacher moaned as Nowaki's tongue forced its way into his mouth and dueled with his own. All too soon, the kiss ended and Nowaki smirked, looking at Hiroki's flustered face.

Nowaki once again leaned down and whispered, "Remember that, Hiro-san."

Hiroki's eyes widened as he realized what the teen had done to him. He pushed Nowaki away and immediately went to go grab the closest object he could find, so he could throw it at Nowaki's big head. But before he could do so, the teen had already escaped out the door.

"Bye, Kamijou-sensei!" He called over his shoulder as he ran down the hallway.

"Get back here you damn brat!" Hiroki yelled angrily. Nowaki just chuckled as he disappeared around the corner. Hiroki placed the textbook he had grabbed back down and cursed his luck. First he finds Akihiko messing around with some student and then another student decides he wants to do the same with him. _'Why me?' _He thought miserably. He was sure he must have done something in his past life to make some god angry with him, why else would he have such a rotten life?

He stilled as he heard Akihiko's voice sifting through the air once again. Looking out he saw Akihiko standing outside the teacher's lounge with a huge smile on his face. "C'mon, you look so cute." He tried coaxing.

"NO YOU DAMN BASTARD! JUST GIVE ME BACK MY UNIFORM!" Misaki snapped from inside the room.

"But your uniform is all dirty now and that's all we had left." Akihiko replied.

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?! I REFUSE TO COME OUT LIKE THIS!" Misaki yelled.

"Misaki we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Either come out right now or I'll come in there, throw you over my shoulder and carry you to your next class." Akihiko threatened.

"You… you wouldn't dare…"

"Oh, but I would." Akihiko smirked.

Hiroki watched as the boy came out of the room wearing one of the girl's uniforms. The teacher's shoulders shook with mirth as he looked upon the poor teen. Tears streamed down his face as he clamped his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"I. Hate. You." Misaki ground out, glaring at the silver haired teacher.

Akihiko just smiled and ruffled the boys' hair. "Don't worry; you look fine." He reassured. "Now c'mon, we'll go to the front office and see if they have an extra boys' uniform."

Misaki gaped at the man. "YOU BASTARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST DO THAT EARLIER?!"

"Because, I wanted to see you in that outfit." Akihiko replied bluntly.

"YOU… YOU PERVERT!"

Akihiko smiled and just pulled the boy down the hallway despite his protests. Hiroki waited until they disappeared down the hallway before walking out of the room and leaving. As soon as school ended, Hiroki dashed home. He'd had way too much excitement for one day, he really needed a drink.

--

Dude, this is like the third time I've put Misaki in a dress… I feel like a horrible person, but not bad enough to change it XD Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter please review!


	3. Chapter 3

My Dear Kamijou-Sensei

Standard disclaimer applies.

Hello peoples! ^_^ Enjoy!

Chapter Three

"Crap, where the hell did I put that book?" Hiroki asked himself angrily as he searched frantically for the missing book. He really needed that book for his class, but couldn't remember where he had put it. "Dammit," he cursed. Hearing the door creak open, Hiroki felt his blood boil. "Go away, I'm busy." He snapped as he continued searching.

"Looking for something, Hiroki?" Hiroki froze at the voice and slowly looked up at the man. Akihiko was leaning against the doorframe, holding up the book Hiroki had been looking for.

"Ah! My book!" Hiroki exclaimed, rushing over to his friend and trying to grab the book out of his hands. Hiroki became annoyed when Akihiko held the book just out of his reach. _'Damn my shortness!' _

"Uh-uh-uh," Akihiko reprimanded, waving his finger in Hiroki's face. Hiroki flared, Akihiko was treating him like a child! The brunette glared daggers at the other teacher as he walked into the room and closed the door, locking it. "Do you know where I found this?" Akihiko asked Hiroki. Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "It was outside the teacher's lounge, fancy telling me how it got there?"

Hiroki paled as he remembered standing outside the room, listening to Akihiko and his boy-toy. "I don't know what you're talking about." Hiroki replied. "I probably just dropped it."

"You were there weren't you?" Akihiko asked his eyes narrowing as Hiroki averted his gaze. Walking over to him, Akihiko grabbed Hiroki by the collar of his shirt. "If you tell anyone, I swear I will make your life a living hell." Hiroki winced at the severity in Akihiko's voice. "Do I make myself clear?" Not knowing what else to do, Hiroki nodded dumbly in reply. Akihiko released him and then smiled brightly. "Okay then, I'll see you later, Hiroki." Akihiko said, throwing the book to Hiroki as he left the room.

Hiroki blinked, staring at the place Akihiko had only been moments before. Shaking his head, Hiroki closed the door once again and went over to his desk to go start reading the book. Before he could do so though, the door opened once again. "What is it this time?!" Hiroki looked up to see Miyagi rushing into the room and quickly closing the door. "Miyagi, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Ah! Kamijou~! Hide me!" Miyagi said as he dove behind the desk.

"Who the hell said you could hide here?!" Hiroki snapped.

"Shhh… don't let him know I'm here." Miyagi whispered.

Before he could say something, the door opened once again this time revealing an angry looking Shinobu. "Takatsuki, what do you want?" Hiroki asked exasperatedly.

"Did you see Miyagi-sensei?" Shinobu asked the ever-present scowl etched into his face.

"No," Hiroki replied. "Is there anything else you need, Takatsuki?"

"No, if you see him tell me." Shinobu said before leaving.

Miyagi heaved a sigh of relief as he stood up. "Thanks Kamijou, I owe you."

"So what was that about?" Hiroki asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I don't know," Miyagi said rubbing the back of his head. "He won't leave me alone. Keeps saying 'it's destiny' and he wants me to take responsibility or something stupid like that. Ah, you probably wouldn't understand."

'_If only you knew.' _Hiroki thought wearily, his mind wandering to the tall dark haired student who was persistent in winning him over. _'Fat chance in hell that'll ever happen.' _He scoffed.

"Anyway, I better get back before the bell rings. See ya." With that Miyagi left.

'_Finally,' _Hiroki thought as he opened the book. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side that day for the bell started ringing, signaling that lunch was over. _'Dammit all to hell!' _

…

Hiroki sighed as the last bell rung and all the students filed out of the classroom all except one. The teacher paid no heed to the tall student as he gathered his things into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kusama, I can't tutor today because I have something to do." Hiroki said as he headed towards the door. "C'mon so I can lock the door." He said turning around to see that Nowaki was right behind him, smiling mischievously. He gulped as Nowaki closed the door and leaned over him.

"Really, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked.

"Stop calling me that!" Hiroki snapped. "And what right do you have to question me?! Get the hell off me you big oaf!" He pushed past the dark haired student and clamored over to his desk. "I don't know what's running through that thick head of yours but leave me the fuck alone! Do you think it'd be fun to go and screw the teacher? That this is all some game?!"

Hiroki watched as Nowaki locked the door and walked over to him. Without warning the teen grabbed Hiroki's face and pressed his lips against Hiroki's. Nowaki then pulled away and stared into Hiroki's eyes. "I love you, Hiro-san." The teacher felt his heart skip a beat as he stared wide-eyed at his student. It was said with such sincerity that Hiroki couldn't help but believe it.

Hiroki shook his head trying to rid himself of such thoughts. "You're too young to know what love is." He exclaimed as he pushed Nowaki away from him.

"No! I know what I'm feeling!" Nowaki said. "Ever since I first saw you I couldn't get you out of my head. Every time I see you, my heart starts beating faster and I start feeling warm."

"What you're feeling is just lust." Hiroki scoffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Please, Hiro-san, just give me a chance to prove that I love you." Nowaki pleaded.

Hiroki averted his eyes knowing what was going to be on Nowaki's face. _'Don't look, don't look, don't look,' _he thought to himself over and over again. His eyes glanced up at Nowaki's dejected looking expression and he cursed his stupidity. He couldn't resist that face even if he tried.

"Please?"

"Fine," Hiroki grumbled.

"What?"

"I said fine!" Hiroki yelled. Nowaki's face lit up. _'Why me?' _He asked himself for the umpteenth time since school started. Nowaki threw his arms around Hiroki and hugged him tightly. "Oi! What the hell are you doing brat?!"

"Thank you, Hiro-san! Thank you!" Nowaki said.

"Yeah, yeah." Hiroki huffed.

Nowaki quickly pecked Hiroki on the lips before pulling away and grabbing his stuff. "You won't regret this, Hiro-san."

'_I already am.' _

The two walked together to the door and Hiroki watched as Nowaki ran down the hallway. "Bye, Kamijou-sensei!"

Hiroki hit himself on the forehead. _'What have I done?'_

--

Haha, I hadn't realized that in the last chapter I had completely forgotten about the book Hiroki had until after the chapter was posted, but I guess it kinda worked out anyway. So, if you enjoyed this chapter please review! Ja ne minna-san!


	4. Chapter 4

My Dear Kamijou-Sensei

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku.

I finally decided to update this story! Hurray for me ^.^! I am terribly sorry about the long wait. I think I should reinforce the rule 'do not post anything until you have finished your other stories' on myself a bit more harshly, otherwise I'll never get anywhere with them. Before I continue on with the story I'd like to thank yunakitty for pointing out that school in Japan starts in April and that technically it couldn't be the start of school if summer was ending, so thank you! Now let's get this show on the road! Enjoy!

Chapter Four

This was wrong on so many levels, it was disgusting. Hiroki couldn't believe he had agreed to such a thing, but he had and the consequences would be dire if anyone ever found out. He didn't give a damn about what Akihiko did, that man's morals had been low to begin with, he wasn't the same kind of person as Akihiko. Akihiko could afford getting caught, the man didn't need the job; not only was his family filthy rich, but Akihiko sold best-selling novels all over the world, not to mention his BL novels as well. Akihiko could probably _buy _his way out of this situation. Whereas Hiroki, if he got caught, he would be out on the streets with no where to go.

Miyagi had probably gone the right way with his evasive maneuver. But, then again, Takatsuki was a scary, homicidal-looking kid. He was constantly frowning and had a sour attitude, he rarely ever made the attempt to socialize with his peers except with Nowaki and Takahashi. Those three were stuck together like glue, it was no wonder when one of them went off on sexual escapades with a teacher that the other two would follow behind.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Hiroki sighed. What was he going to do? This… _relationship _couldn't possibly carry on any longer, it should have never been instigated in the first place. His was a teacher, dammit, and Nowaki was his student, and it should stay that way. It would end badly if it was ever found out and Hiroki just couldn't risk that. He had to do it, he had to deny Nowaki straight out and say that what they had just wasn't possible.

Hiroki was pulled out of his thoughts as the bell rung, signaling the end of class. He stood frozen as the students trickled out of the classroom until only he and Nowaki were left. Nowaki smiled as he walked up to him. Hiroki opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Nowaki pressed their lips together. He moaned involuntarily and reached up to grip at Nowaki's blazer. Realizing what he was doing, he pushed the tall student away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiroki demanded angrily, his cheeks taking on a pink tint. "This has got to stop, Kusama. I can't do this anymore, I won't risk my job." The heart-broken expression on Nowaki's face made Hiroki want to take it all back in an instant. He shook his head, clearing those thoughts away. "No, no, this is how it's meant to be. I'm your teacher and you're my student, we can't do this."

"But, Usami-sensei—"

"Akihiko is different," Hiroki snapped. "He doesn't give a damn. He can go around and fuck Takahashi all he wants, because he is on a completely different mindset from me. He doesn't need this job, but _I _do. I know what I said yesterday, but _we _can't happen."

"Why are you so afraid, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, leaning over the smaller man.

"What are you talking about? I don't want to get fi—"

"I only have one year of school left, we could manage to keep it a secret for a year." Nowaki explained.

Hiroki glowered at him. "Oh yea, what makes you so sure we can keep something like this a secret?"

"Because I love you, Hiro-san." Nowaki replied happily. "And I'd do anything for you."

"Then why don't you stop pursuing me?"

Nowaki chose to ignore this question and opted to hugging a protesting Hiroki to his chest. "I'll win you over yet, Hiro-san, even if I have to seduce you."

"What?" Hiroki demanded, blushing tomato red. Nowaki pulled away and smiled at the blushing man. Picking up his bag he walked to the door.

"Bye, Hiro-san!" Nowaki shouted as he exited.

"Wait!" But by the time Hiroki reached the door, Nowaki was already gone. "Pesky brat," he muttered.

...

"Misaki, what's going on with you and Usami-sensei?" Nowaki asked curiously during lunch. The brunette in question spit out the water he had been drinking and stared wide-eyed at Nowaki, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"N-nothing…" Misaki sputtered, trying to look unaffected by the comment but failing.

"Don't worry; I won't tell anybody I just—"

Misaki quickly leaned over the table and clamped his hand over the taller boy's mouth, giving him a death glare. He sat back down with a "hmph", crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the empty space beside him. "If you must know, he's Nii-chan's best friend."

"Takahiro's?" Nowaki asked, and Misaki nodded.

Just then, the roof door opened and Shinobu came stalking towards them. He plopped down beside Misaki and wordlessly begin taking out his lunch.

"Erm, is something wrong, Shinobu?" Misaki asked.

"No," Shinobu snapped. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"Sorry, I was just asking—WAH!" Misaki yelped as Shinobu fell against him, sobbing. "Ah! What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Miyagi-sensei… he… I…!" Shinobu continued sobbing onto Misaki, muttering incoherently to himself.

"What about Miyagi-sensei?" Misaki asked confusedly.

"I think Shinobu's got a crush." Nowaki replied, smiling goofily.

"What?"

"Yep, it seems we're all in the same boat." Nowaki exclaimed.

"You can't have Miyagi, he's mine!" Shinobu yelled, glaring daggers at Nowaki while tears continued to run down his face.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it that way. I meant we're all in involved with teachers." Nowaki explained to the irate blonde.

Misaki turned beet red. "You mean you and Misaki, too?" Shinobu asked.

"Yep."

"Not uh, no way. I'm leaving you weirdoes." Pushing, Shinobu off of him Misaki grabbed his stuff and stood up to leave.

"Misaki's sleeping with Usami-sensei." Nowaki said.

Misaki immediately slapped his hand over Nowaki's mouth. "Don't say that! How can you say that so casually?"

"You're sleeping with Usami-sensei?" Shinobu asked, his previous mood replaced by curiosity.

"No!"

The rest of the lunch period was spent with Shinobu trying to pry juicy information about Misaki's relationship with Usami-sensei from a reluctant Misaki. In the end Shinobu's mood had been lifted tremendously while Misaki was sure the beet red blush that covered his whole body was permanent.

* * *

Wasn't that just the most random thing I could've written? It seems this story has taken a step backwards ^^; hehe, you're just going to have to deal with it. And it seems this story is no longer just about the Egoist couple, but Romantica and Terrorist as well. I'm sorry if I made Shinobu and Nowaki OOC, I don't really have an excuse. Anyways, please review!


End file.
